User talk:Deathmanstratos
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Laura Bodewig page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 18:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello to you too. If I remember correctly a few random wikia users and I managed to catch most of the spam. If I do see anymore junk pages or spam I will be sure to fix it or report it to you if I can't. It would be easier if there was a better way to navigate the wikia...that's something we should work on before season 2. Oh yeah...Congrats on adopting this wikia and nice job updating the main page. Now if only we could find a good background image for the wikia.Honored Shinobi (talk) 15:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Templates are a good idea...let me know if you need any help. Though I must admit I doubt I will be much help...still quite new at this.Honored Shinobi (talk) 15:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I noticed you said you haven't read the light novels so I thought you might like this http://www.baka-tsuki.org/project/?title=Infinite_Stratos For some unknown reason it originally posted this as a random user even though I was logged in. Anyways I hope you find this webpage useful. Honored Shinobi (talk) 20:10, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm in the process of reading them now. I found that the light novels actually make the anime make more sense and it gives a lot more background info on characters. I will definitly help with the wikia when I have time...which isn't often as I also work 50+ hours a week and I'm in college. Honored Shinobi (talk) 20:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Posts from Aravindtop Go Here Sure, but I am pretty sure it would be called Episode 1 though, not Episode 13. As it is not part of season 1. Aravindtop (talk) 20:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for update. Sorry about leaving it hanging, I had to leave and in fact I still am out. It's impossible to do these things from mobile. I am having much difficulty typing this. Also, the summary I wrote on that page is not there anymore, but that is perfectly fine. I wrote the worst summary ever. I decided to redo it anyway. Aravindtop (talk) 20:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry about the delay, I can actually do stuff on the weekends. I have school to take care of during the weekdays. Aravindtop (talk) 21:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I usually end up finish all my school work between 7 and 8 and I sleep at 9. I am extra busy because I have to take the PSAT in a week. Making time will be a pretty difficult. Aravindtop (talk) 23:17, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hola, Straro-san! Can you please edit this page Infinite Stratos (series) more I added much stuff in there, but it needs more, thanks!~ Hi ! I would like to ask how could I edit this part : http://prntscr.com/26tvq3. Because I wanna add the Valkyrie Trace System to the terminologies section. Simple instructions to edit it will do. =) Thank you and have a good day ! ~LauraBodewig